In oil and gas exploration it is important to protect the structural integrity of the drill string and downhole tools connected thereto. Referring to FIG. 1, in general, a drilling rig 10 located at or above the surface 12 rotates a drill string 20 disposed in the wellbore below the surface. The drill string typically includes drill pipe 22 and drill collars 24 that are rotated and transfer torque down the borehole to a drill bit 50 or other downhole equipment (referred to generally as the “tool string”) 40 attached to a distal end of the drill string. The surface equipment 14 on the drilling rig rotates the drill string 20 and the drill bit 50 as it bores into the Earth's crust to form a wellbore 60. The drill bit, however, generally encounters variances across various geological formations that may provide differing amounts of resistance to the drill. In many instances, such resistance may be unanticipated and can result in an excessive amount of torque being delivered along the drill string from the surface, possibly causing the drill string or tool string connected to the drill string to be damaged and/or break. Such breakage results in additional work and expense needed to retrieve the section of the drill string and tool string below the break and repair the damage, in addition to the costs associated with the resulting downtime.